


I could be your crush

by iwoulddieforthisship



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-01
Updated: 2018-08-01
Packaged: 2019-06-20 02:38:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15524229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iwoulddieforthisship/pseuds/iwoulddieforthisship
Summary: Sometimes crushes are best left alone





	I could be your crush

**Author's Note:**

> (title from Tessa Violet's 'crush')  
> I know nothing about the layout of dnps apartment, or at least in this I'm completely making it up
> 
> Also I know nothing about the private lives of Dan and Phil, this is a work of fiction and that's it
> 
> Enjoy :)

Phil walked into the living room with the plan he kept in his head for times such as this. It was 3 am, he'd spent the last few hours binge watching YouTube on his laptop, and therefore neither of them were in bed yet. Not good. He was going to encourage Dan to go to bed, possibly watch the end of an episode of the new anime they were watching with him, and then get a snack and go to bed. That was it. So when he walked in to see Dan passed out on the sofa, the open bottle of vodka suggesting at least slight intoxication, he could only sigh.

It wasn't that Dan did this a lot, in fact it was one of the rarer things he had to deal with, as while Dan's "branding" might suggest that he gets drunk at 3am and passes out, Dan doesn't. Maybe 3 or 4 times a year Phil would have to deal with a drunk Dan, and usually it was an awake one. Not that that was much better, as a drunk Dan is a clingy Dan, and 20 odd years of no exercise did not prepare Phil to carry around a deadweight, bumbling 25 year old. Not that he was complaining, clingy Dan was very affectionate, though his affection often left Phil with a nasty case of guilt, as the term "taking advantage of" ran through his head.

Shaking his head, he walked over to Dan, observing the phone held precariously between his fingertips, and the glass of vodka shoved in the sofa crease. Phil pulled away the phone gently, seeing a call to PJ on the screen at 2:30. He furrowed his eyebrows slightly, as usually Dan was more inclined to drunk dial Tyler or Tom, but turned off the screen before turning back to his practically comatose friend.

Dan was curled up on the tiny sofa, the hand which had previously been holding his phone hanging off the edge, and the other wrapped loosely around his too-long legs. There was no way it was a comfortable position, and based on the amount of vodka missing, not only was Dan going to wake up stiff, he was also going to have a horrific headache. Phil pondered his options as he pottered around the room, fixing anything displaced and turning off the TV and various devices. 

Much as Dan would appreciate being moved to the other couch where he fitted better, he would be infinitely more comfortable in an actual bed. The only issue being, the nearest bed was Phil's, and Phil wasn't sure he had enough energy to move Dan all the way to his own room. There has never been any issues with them sharing beds, as back in the day Phil couldn't just magic up a bed when Dan came to visit, but sleeping in a bed with Dan when he was flat out drunk could lead to some awkward questions Phil didn't want to deal with, especially not in his current state of mind.

It had been about 6 months since Phil realised the depth of his feelings for Dan. He'd always known there was something there, how couldn't there be, what with the way he and Dan had interacted when they were younger, but he'd presumed it was just a crush, something brought on by their close proximity, nothing serious. Until he saw Dan flirt with an irritatingly attractive Starbucks waiter and almost spilt hot coffee down his front with jealousy. That was a bit of a clue.

Giving up on his inner conflict, he hooked Dan's arm around his neck carefully, picking him up and lugging him to his bedroom, lying him down on the bed on top of the covers and grabbing his duvet from his room. If he was covered by his own duvet and was on top of Phil's, Dan was more likely to be calm when he woke up. Phil shook his head at the sleeping boy, and shuffled to the kitchen, yawning, to get a drink and something to eat. Once finished, he brushed his teeth, and got under the covers with Dan, placing his glasses on the bedside table. Glancing at his friends sleeping figure, he sighed, ignoring the strong urge to wrap his arm around him. This turned out to useless, as only seconds later Dan rolled over in his sleep and grapped onto Phil, holding tight like an oversized limpet, and tucked his face into the older ones neck. Phil smiled slightly, pressed a light kiss to his head, and closed his eyes, sleep coming easier that night than it had in a long time.

**Author's Note:**

> Update: this is no longer the chaptered fic I was planning on, maybe one day it will be but I don't have the time/motivation to finish it rn unfortunately. Thanks for reading anyway!


End file.
